Wedding Dress
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: "She looks so beautiful in that Wedding Dress"   Enma. One-sided 0098/Enma x OC/Haruka.


**A/N: **Happy (belated) Birthday Haruka-san! {My Imouto-san's KHR OC} Sorry for the wait, here's the Songfic like I promised!

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Dress<strong>

_{I'm so sorry everything is over  
>Guess this is really over now<br>There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
>Listen}<em>

I was never the one to live in regret.  
>Never once in my life did I ever feel sadness or loneliness.<p>

That was, until today…

I was the type of person who was always alone, never needing the comfort or company of another.

But, that was before seeing _her _again…

I don't really understand it, to me; she was just another girl…  
>But somehow, deep down inside; even I knew she was something more.<p>

But sadly; I only realized it once it was already too late…

Damn it.

_{When you have a fight with him  
>Sometimes you cry<br>And feel sad and blue  
>I become hopeful<br>My heart aches secretly  
>Then just a hint of your smile<br>I feel fine again  
>To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you<br>Coz then we would drift apart  
>I hold my breath, bite my lips<br>Oh, please leave him and come to me_

_Baby, please don't take his hand_  
><em>Coz you should be my lady<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you for so long<em>  
><em>Please look at me now}<em>

If only I had realized it sooner.  
>If only I hadn't let her go.<p>

If only…  
>…I had told her the truth.<p>

But I guess she's better off without me.

Maybe we were both better off staying friends.

But, why is it…  
>…I feel this way?<p>

Why is it that her smile refuses to leave my mind?

I've always lived a life of solitude, and it never bothered me before.  
>So why do I suddenly feel this way now?<p>

Why do I want to hold her in my arms and never let go?  
>Why do I suddenly feel like crying?<p>

Why…?

_{When the music starts  
>You will vow to spend<br>The rest of your life with him  
>How I prayed every night<br>This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_  
><em>It's not me (next to you)<em>  
><em>Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no<em>

_You never knew how I felt about you_  
><em>And I hated you so<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy}<em>

With each step you take…  
>…My heart continues to shatter.<p>

With each smile you send his way…  
>…My blood continues to boil.<p>

But when you say the words; _"I do"_…  
>…My whole world comes crashing down.<p>

The Church bells signal the end of it all.

That's it.  
>I was given the chance to stop it, but I didn't.<p>

I…I loved you didn't I?

So why didn't I stand up?  
>Why couldn't I stop you?<p>

Why did I let you go just like that?

Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance…?

_{Now I have no more tears left to cry  
>When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here<br>I've felt so restless every night  
>Maybe I've known all along this would happen<br>I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
>Please leave him and come to me<em>

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you_  
><em>Coz you should be my lady<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you for so long<em>  
><em>Look at me now<em>

_When the music starts_  
><em>You will vow to spend<em>  
><em>The rest of your life with him<em>  
><em>How I prayed every night<em>  
><em>This day would never come}<em>

The only thing I could do now…  
>…Was accept defeat.<p>

It's over now isn't it?

I…I don't want to make things harder.

So be happy.  
>That's the only thing I can ask of you now.<p>

Never lose that smile.  
>Nor that charm of yours.<p>

Just…Stay the way you are.

Because in my eyes; you're always going to be beautiful.

I just wish I could have told you sooner.

But it's too late now.

Heh, even after all these years…  
>…I'm still no good.<p>

_{The wedding dress you're wearing  
>It's not me (next to you)<br>Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

_Please be happy with him_  
><em>So that I can forget you<em>  
><em>Please forget how miserable I looked<em>  
><em>It's going to be unbearably hard for me<em>  
><em>For a long while to come}<em>

You look beautiful.  
>Always have and always will.<p>

If only I could hold you just one more time, but I know it will just make things harder.

Hair as crimson as fresh apples and eyes as gold as the shining sun, are sadly nothing more than pieces of our memories together now.

It's kind of sad.  
>You never saw me amidst the crowd did you?<p>

Because if you did…  
>…Then you would've seen my tears.<p>

The last ones I'll ever shed.

_{No, oh_

_For such a long time_  
><em>I lived in an illusion like a fool<em>  
><em>She is still smiling<em>  
><em>So brightly at me<em>

_The wedding dress you're wearing_  
><em>It's not me (next to you)<em>  
><em>Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no}<em>

I wish you nothing but the best.

I hope he makes you happy.

And don't worry; I'll always be here for you.  
>Even if it takes a hundred years; I'll still wait for you.<p>

Then maybe, someday…

…I'll be the one standing next to you when you wear that wedding dress.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Okay; I'm crying right now.  
>Poor Enma! I'm a true-blue 0098 (Enma x Haruka) fan! This was devastating even for me!<br>Oh! And sorry to my Imouto-san, Aia, for the shortness! I'll do better next time!

So anyway, (belated) HAPPY BIRTHDAY again to Haruka!


End file.
